The Easy Way: Route A
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Sometimes it would be useful to have someone knowing what lays ahead of our path giving us advices along the way. Kaneki Ken doesn't believe the madness he had been thrown into and yet he still keep going.. because a voice tells him to do so!
1. The Voice of Reason

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Prologue****: The Voice of Reason**

* * *

Kaneki felt the kagune finally receding back in his back as he noticed the twitching form of the previously threatening Nishiki now hanging away from Hide.

He had done it!

Hide was safe and he had not died in the process.

Still.. **he was hungry...**

**So much hungry after the strenous act of bringing the vivid red tentacles to obliterate the menace that had been Nishiki Nishio.**

His lone kakugan stared silently at the unconscious form of the blonde and a traitorous part of his soul echoed the memories of the exquisite texture and taste of flesh, the one Touka had shoved in his mouth just a day earlier.

Drool started to form copiously in his mouth and he was barely able to keep it all in inside, soon starting to fall from his hungry entrance.

**He wanted to eat!**\- BUT N-NOT HIDE!

I don't want to eat- **but you need it!**

The allucination of the plum-haired woman that had led to this predicament started to describe with elegant and graphic words the bliss behind the nourishment, the need to consume and fill the pained belly.

His resolve started to fade so quickly as his weakened body **craved** and demanded sustainment.

"I-I don't want to b-but-"

_**You are truly a moron, Kaneki Ken.**_

His hunger halted its dangerous hold on his confused mind in that brief moment and, as the teen mused over this new voice but- *WACK* -His head was struck **harshly**, putting him out of the conscious world.

_**Once you wake up, we will have a serious discussion. Seriously, what a-**_

With that remainder, Kaneki stared one last time at Hide's soft face as he drifted in the shadows, a familiar figure hovering above him.

* * *

_**I met several individuals that could classify in the top ten stupidest people in the world, then I got stuck in there, in you of all people, and have to face some the 'happy trail' that is going to be your life.**_

_What? Was this insanity? Was being a monster-_

_Please, don't waste my time with your crappy thoughts that would led some of the most optimistics dude to suicide. We need to talk._

It felt imperative and his eyes blinked to the grey ceiling of the unfamiliar office.

Where- _**Anteiku, that nice coffee bar where your boyfriend got your date with crazy girl with hunger issue.**_

He blushed at the indirect accusation, Hide was just his best friend- _**Which you wouldn't live without and you would rather die than see him hurting. Good job with that, ignoring is completely going to make him lest prone to danger.**_

_He is safe if I don't- __***Growl***_

Kaneki blinked at the furious sound coming from his mind.

_**Let's put this in terms you might understand: if you ignore someone as overly-friendly as Hide is, do you honestly think he will just drop you off and accept it?**_

_He-He wouldn't but- _That was when a cold thought creeped in his head. What if.. Hide endangered himself to find out what happened to him.

_**Indeed, what would happen? Maybe harm that we can't actually avoid?**_

_I-I will not-_

"Oh, I see you are awake." The dark-haired student looked as the manager of the coffee shop finished closing the door behind him.

_**It's his office, he is actually trustworthy.**_

_B-But he is a- __**Inconsequential. Also, he is a special case... your plea might hit his soft spot quite easily.**_

_Why?_ Indeed, why would a Ghoul pity him for having been turned in a one-eyed one?

_**Because! Actually quick question, do you want to have an easy life and have Hide the safest possible or do you want to try a standard route that might see you tortured or worse?**_

The foreboding dread in that tone was... concerning. But.. that he didn't seem to be that wrong so-

_Fine._

_**Good! Then, listen up to what I want this conversation to turn out okay?**_

Kaneki blinked, partly silencing the voice to a whisper. It was a weird sensation, an involuntary one that felt oddly right.

"Wh-Where?"

"My office." The old man replied kindly, understanding the confusion painted in the youth's visage. "You are at Anteiku right now. Among good people."

Hard to believe but.. he needed to avoid compromising his current standing.

"I-Is that so? W-What happened to my friend?" As per the voice's cue I felt my _eye_ flash as to show desperation and willingness to fight in a possible ambush.

Yoshimura nodded blankly and pointed at the bundle covered by sheets. He could see the blonde tips that had the same texture of Hide's hair.

_**He is fine, he has been treated properly.**_

That was... relieving.

_**And now.. time to reveal our cards!**_

_...WHAT!? I thought you said you- __**I said we would have an easier life, plus Hide would be fine.**_

_How does saying that I have a 'voice in my head' help me- __**Trust me, I got enough evidence to me being the real deal.**_

_**Tell him.**_

He gulped down at that order and was tempted to refuse and.. why he should listen to him.

_**Do it!**_

"I-" The man paused from checking through his paperwork to turn to him. "I think I have to say something important."

The manager frowned but nodded out of curiousity at those words.

"I have someone.. stuck in my head and.. he says he can tell 5 or more things I couldn't know even if I wanted or had the chances to prove it's real."

_There! He looks like he had discovered he was dealing with a mad man. _

_**You kind of are, with all those repressed memories about your mother- **__Don't got there! I mean- please.. don't._

He didn't press the matter but returned on the main issue.

First evidence: "Y-You worked for an organisation. V? _Just a letter-_" Yoshimura raised his brows in surprise at that bit of information.

"An outdated piece, you should find some more-"

"Your wife was an human." That... that got him. Kaneki actually was surprised by the novelty.

_A ghoul and.. an human? How does it even work?_

_**Well, when a ghoul daddy and an human mommy love each other so much they go to bed and-**_

_I DIDN'T MEAN- *sigh* I didn't mean 'that'. I meant, how does the pregnancy continues, shouldn't the baby need- __**Flesh? **__*Nod* __**Yes, it would needs the mother eating human flesh. And that is true motherly love in my opinion.**_

_W-What?_

_**Yoshimura's wife was put on a choice: get rid of the child before it could develop fully or go through hardships. Guess what she did choose?**_

_To let it- __**her-**__ her(?) live._

_**But let's continue with the punchline!**_

"H-Her name was.. Ukina. And..." How should he say _that_. Sure he could stomach some sickening bits from Takatsuki-san's books but.. this was going beyond anything he could brave about.

_**If only you could taste the irony in those little snippets of yours. Let's just say I cannot explain now as it might screw you having too much information.**_

"And I gave our child away."

_**Oh, I think I found something good!**_

_Uh?_

He didn't blink, yet his eyes closed and opened and he _wasn't _staring at his hands...

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

_**Sparing us some difficult and awkwards situation. Now, let me do my job and hold on tight. I will be more than happy to save ours arses and then I will return your body.**_

I closed the protest from Kaneki as I smiled sadly at the old man.

"You didn't gave her away because you wanted. It was needed to protect her."

His eyes widened and my smile flared. "This is the **voice** and.. I will be temporarly hijacking Kenny's body for a while." I coughed on my hand. "Anyway, there is much that.. isn't known about Eto and V. Things that... might help in the future."

He blinked in surprise but nodded as I calmly started to state any important facts.

"Eto is the OEO, the Killing one, but I think you know that. She is one of the two regents in the Aogiri Tree."

"Regents?" I merely nodded at that question, having just used a term that seem so odd for an organisation like the one I just mentioned.

"The One-Eyed King... it exists but isn't ruling Aogiri. There is Eto and someone else merely _warming the seat _before it will come to get the throne."

"A figure to rally ghouls... it exist. But.. isn't here?"

"It's a difficult situation if I had to be honest. I would say that it hasn't to be truly an one-eyed ghoul to become king. It is someone who can see how the world is and can create a new one."

"Interesting indeed... I guess you would still wish to work here.. and maybe train too."

"Training is necessary as the time before _they_ starts to get interested in Rize's disappearance and Kenny needs to be capable of keep up with.. him at least."

"A difficult objective." Then he smiled. "I think I can make it work."

"Good and... time for me to be back in his head. Let him have some silence to recover from the shellshocks and you might as well start getting him working."

I blinked and I felt in the darkest place in the world... again.

What a difficult, _**atrocious**_world I have to deal with!

* * *

**AN**

**This is an attempt to not screw up in this category. I hope I didn't!**


	2. Man up, Kenny!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1****: Man up, Kenny!**

* * *

_Y-You controlled my body... you used me!_

_**Yeah but also nope! Let's just say that, since I've been there, I've been thinking a lot about a major detail about our predicament... why are you this much broken?**_

Kaneki almost chocked in that moment and he was glad that he had safely retreated in his flat after the instructions regarding his supposed, new job.

The couch never felt softier to his tired mind- _**You shouldn't whine about this kind of stuff.. trust me that was the safest route.**_

_And what would have been the most dangerous one? Tell me or-_

_**You could have used your Kagune to kill the old man and then safely retreat away with your boyfriend.**_

_He isn't my- and Kagune?!_

_**You mean you truly forgot how you pincushioning Nishiki with your red, stabby things?**_

Stabby things? What was he talking a-bout.

He blinked as he stared at the tendril stretching in front of him.

It's texture flared a quick red, then turned a pleasant purple.. a mesmerising sight.

_**Okay, time to stop the whole narcissistic bullshit. It's precious, deadly and also quite weak right now.**_

_Weak. _The word stinged at him, yet Kaneki couldn't understand why exactly.

_**I know this might sounds creepy and insane since I have been a fellow human too but... we need to do extreme things to survive-**_

_I-I will not kill anyone!_

**And we will not! That doesn't mean we shouldn't find nourishment without causing harm.**

_T-That sounds impossible! How should we do something like that without killing-_

The entrance door slammed open wide as a familiar blondie rushed inside and- *SLAM* the one-eyed Ghoul blinked in shock as he was tackled to the ground and stormed by a rain of 'sorry's and other apologies.

_**An issue for later. I did forget something, it would seem...**_

_A-And that is?_

The voice didn't explain quickly enough as Kaneki saw Hide's eyes staring so much into his own and.. _the reflection_.

His eyepatch was off and.. his Kakugan was showing. H-H-He was dead!

_**What a pessimistic point of view... look he is smiling, look at that sunshine!**_

Kaneki did and, for some reason, the panic did quiet down a little bit but not enough to stop his trembling.

"I-It's alright!" The blonde exclaimed, keeping the embrace going and ruffling the one-eyed ghoul's head as if a traumatised child. "I-I got you."

_**He got you!**_

_H-He got me.._

That moment lasted way too little than expected in his mind but the Nagachika's intervention was far from over.

"W-We will get back at that crappy doctor!"

_**We will!**_

What an odd coalition against him..

"And we will find a solution about your new diet-" "I-I will not kill anyone."

At that Hide looked at his best friend as if he had grown a (physical) second head.

"Who said anything about killing?" Then he got serious for a moment, whispering to his ear. "Is this voice lulling you to become a murderer?"

Kaneki _sighed_ and his head butted onto the blonde's, causing the extrovert teen to yelp and jump at the sudden attack.

"First thing first!" _I _stated proudly with a small smile. "I told him not to kill anyone without my permission and, seriously whispering to the ear of someone with an inner voice is _sillier _than your usual antics, Nagachika."

My smile widened as the blonde nodded, full attentive to this unusual tone and attitude coming from his friend's body.

"Also, I would like to extend you to a little idea of mine that you might find quite endearing."

"And that would be?" He asked, suspicious of whatever 'nefarious' plan I had conceived in my complex mind.

I sighed. "Do you want to build an Harem?~" I singed at him, the teen blinked. "It will be for Kanekii!~"

_What? Absolutely not!_

_**Don't worry, Kenny! None of them will actually kill you... at least after we finished seducing them-**__Absolutely not!-_

"That sounds..." The Nagachika's voice thundered over Kaneki's own thoughts as he smiled widely. "Badass! What we have to do?"

"That is simple, Nagachika-kun! We shall get Kenny buffed and eating his proper diet- No, we are not going to murder anyone. I swear this boy might have fallen from-"

Hide merely giggled at the inner struggle, kind of disappointed he couldn't hear his friend's replies.

"I have plans how to gain 'nourishment' without killing and... grave-robbing. But we also have to settle some situations before we go deep with our plans."

I pointed at the surprised blonde. "You need to stop flirting with the 'cute waitress'. She is a ghoul and particularly dislike humans."

Hide blinked but nodded at the order, feeling it more a self-preservation notion.

"Also I need to know if Japanese Unis allow students to skip lectures and what are the particular cases."

_W-Wha-_

"You aren't Japanese-" "Juste. And no, I am not Japanese."

The teen nodded at the new information, Kaneki secretly surprised that his voice wasn't-

_Are you American?_

I blinked at the question, feeling a certain sense of odd curiousity rising from the back of my head.

_**Nope! European and no, I will not tell you more. It will be up to you to decipher which of the many countries I am from.**_

"You are not from Great Britain? Because you kind of have a... weird accent."

I deadpanned and shook my head, I kind of had forgot that Sunshine-san was a student in the Foreign Relations faculty, majoring in English.

I coughed loudly as to return attention to more concerning issues.

"Lastly I need you to do something incredibly funny and live-saving, Nagachika-kun! Something that will delay at least the efforts of a pesky organisation!"

"Uh?" _Uh?_

"Your father, I think, worked for the CCG.. correct?" He nodded, kind of confused where this was all going. "Can you relay an anonymous message to some higher-up, a long one?"

He looked pensive for few moments, then nodded slowly.

I merely smiled as I decided to poke fun at Aogiri from a safe distance and hinder some shady plans altogether.

* * *

"This is just insane."

Itsuki Marude, senior Investigator, stared at the message that some deliquent had sent him in the middle of the freaking night.

Not only he had to deal with some crazy stuff from early in the morning to the noon, but he had also to deal with trollish nuisances.

Yet the nuisance turned into something curious mere moments reading the message.

It was a detailed report regarding a possible attack the Aogiri Tree would stage in.. a month from that moment.

_What an interesting precision, _he mused outloud and sighing as he felt an headache starting to form as the paragraph became two and then three.

Massive forces, Aogiri key individual and.. a zombie ghoul?

What was this inane fool babbling about?!

He sighed, this time tiredly at the crap he had to deal this late in the night.

Marude decided. Tomorrow morning, he will give a better look to this and.. then he would do what he had to do.

* * *

Amon Koutarou blinked in surprise as he heard a familiar cackle echoing quite near where he was.

He and his senior partner have been given late hour duty and they were at the moment resting inside one of the parks in the 18th Ward.

"We got some interesting informator, Amon-kun!"

The younger man almost jumped when the voice felt so much close.

Kureo Mado had indeed turned around and stopped to Amon's side, giddy about the little message he had just received. "A-An informator, sir?"

"A surprise for me too! A good one!" The man giggled a little more as he almost pressed the screen of his phone of the junior partner's face. "Jason! He will be a pesky bastard when he will attack the 14th Ward."

"W-What if it is-" "My guts tell me this is all true! I will also trust the interesting advice from the good samaritan.. I will bring my best quinque to end that disgusting scumbag once for all."

He cackled again as Koutarou stared at his Quinque case. Mado's best quinque?

"What about the 20th Ward, sir?"

"Let those weak rats rest another month, Amon-kun. Their time will come... I promise you that."

Amon was sure of the older man's words. He knew how devoted he was to keep his promises.

* * *

**AN**

**So much happens in so little and the voice is a complexity of the world. But which world? That is for you to discover and.. Dunno if I should put Hide in some pairing. Sure I am not going for the HideKane route but I think that our lil' sunshine would need someone to settle with. I think I have someone in mind.. or maybe not, right now it's a mere thought. xD**

**P.S. Give some feedback to a love-starving italian boi! It only requires a bit of your time and you will make the italian boi starve no more.**


	3. PTSD for Dummies! (Pt1)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 2****: PTSD for Dummies! (Pt.1)**

* * *

I was kind of floored when I woke up not where I left during my sleep.

Plans about starting to get Kenny up with his new schedule kind of crumbled as I blinked at the familiar surroundings... I...

"Why am I in my living room?"

The layer was identical, a perfect copy of the room where I spent most of my time binge-watching stuff from the TV.

My back was thankful to be resting on the comfy couch in front of the entertainment device, several shelves around the telly filled by books and DVD cases of old movies I have seen.

I turned around and I barely glanced at the wooden table and the four chairs around it, my eyes darting to the small kitched area, a pristine zone that was cleaned almost zealously.

"I... I need some coffee."

Unusual, I mused as I got up from my nice seat and walked to the coffee machine that I had bought few years ago.

Nothing special, I knew there was much better than the lil' thing but it still managed to get the job done quite quickly.

A small box with small capsules had been placed close to it, a lazy move for someone that thrive in comodities and effective means to reduce unnecessary actions.

I placed the small capsule with the **Macchiato** sign on it and I started up the little machine.

"I have never seen a westerner's house." A female voice said quite softly, her accent almost perfect and quite familiar.

So familiar that I froze on the spot as a chill went through my spine. "It is an interesting place to see.. I think the right adjective would be lively."

I took a small breath and closed my eyes, refusing to turn around and face the illusion.

"You are not real."

A melodious giggle seemed to punish my fortitude as I kept staring at the noisy machinery in front of me, ignoring the 'not-real' girl.

"I think I am as real as you are." A pause, unluckily shorter than I wished to be. "But maybe I am the one lying."

Amusing and dreadful.. why I was dealing with this nightmare anyway? I thought Kenny was seeing things because he was traumatised and all... why was I put in this ridiculous scene myself?

"Why are you here?"

A tired sigh reached my ears as Rize plopped softly on the couch I had woke on.

"Trauma is excluded, I suppose." I was happy that she couldn't see the small twitch in my face as she voiced my first deduction. "But I think this is more than a simple 'phantom pain'."

I frowned at the wording and muttered calmly. "The Kakuhou-" "Is not capable of 'reviving people in one mind'. I think we are digressing towards a dumb plane."

"You are oddly restrained compared to how I had thought you would have been.."

"You mean about Kaneki-kun being on the receiving end of some mental torture?" I could **feel** her smiling predatorialy in that moment. "He is quite the lamb and it is quite easy to exploit his incredibly weak emotional state."

"But I am not broken like him-" A giggle interrupted my certain statement, confusing me on the spot. "What?"

"Everyone is somehow broken. You are.. just not in the way nor the same grade Kaneki-kun is." The plum-haired girl yawned from her little seat. "You are so utterly convinced of being a minor role in the great stage that is life, your self-confidence is always all-low."

"I thought everyone was the protagonist of their lives-" Another sight, this time a defeated one.

"_Sure,_ but how many people even believe that bit? It could be good for a Kaneki Ken to hear those worlds to the person he trusts the most... but what would a Juste do with this?"

"Laugh." I muttered blankly, staring at the now ready cup of coffee. "or cry."

"Why not both?" She sounded desperately helpful and that was an insane tone to add to this question. "The world is hardly a playground for Gods nor is a pleasant haven for the weak ones."

"What if it can all be fixed? This one could actually be saved-" "The quick path is not the easiest." I bit a groan at the aggravating interruption. "You wish to make it all simple, to make it good for everyone. A pipe dream from the mind of someone that lack true empathy."

The drink was warm and my lips barely graced it as the beverage splashed on my tongue before being thrown down my throat.

The kick of the diluted coffee managed to get my mind a little more lucid, more cautious regarding the predicament.

"What do you want from me?"

I finally turned and held my ground as Rize had her half-closed eyes staring at me, a satisfied expression in her face.

"Right now? Nothing." Her smile widened a little more. "But I want you to continue along the road you choose."

She finally closed her eyelids. "By the end of this long day, I will still be amused by your trials and results, may those be good or bad for you and your plans."

* * *

_**Good morning.**_

Kaneki stilled for a brief moment, the cup of coffee he had prepared that morning, close to his lips for another sip.

It had been quite surprising to learn that the beverage was a good way to keep the hunger at bay.

It had also been quite disheartening when trying to add some milk and turning it in a Macchiato did nothing but get some protests from his stomach.

A failed attempt to test the limits of the drink.

_G-Good morning._

_**Hope you are ready for your first day at work.**_

About that... why he was supposed to work at a Ghoul-owned coffee shop?

Sure, Yoshimura-san was quite kind and understanding of his predicament, mostly because of his unique situation compared to many others.

A lucky ray of hope in a tragic line of life.

_**Don't forget to bring your copy of Dropped Box.**_

_..Why do I need to bring- __**You are getting an imouto today!**_

_..UH?!_

A what and why?!

_**Quick and brief description: remember how Hide behaved the first time you met him? This girl is as shy as he was, a tad bit more moderate in the cheerfulness department and shares your own literary genre.**_

_If this is about your Harem plan- __**OF COURSE NO! Hinami-chan is not going to be pitted in that group...**_

Kaneki sighed, relieved that Juste wasn't as insane-

_**She is going to be put in the Kohai-Imouto group!**_

_*Tired sigh* So much for a day without your insanity.._

_**As if you are sane, Kenny. At least I don't whine about every single moment of the present and wait for someone to pick me up.**_

The one-eyed ghoul knew he was alluding at Hide.. and other people that had been compassionate enough to give him some help.

The teen finished adjusting his black tie as he gave his appearance just a last glance from the full-body mirror.

_**Why are you putting your uniform right now?**_

A terrible thought flooded his mind as panic surged in his chest.

_...W-Was I supposed to put it at Anteiku._

Just a chuckle managed to make his fears become truth as he scrambled to find a pair of fresh clothes while folding the uniform in a neat composition.

_Y-You could have told me that earlier!_

_**I thought you knew what you were doing. Didn't know I was supposed to handhold you through your daily routine.**_

The young man didn't grace a reply to that, too busy in his mad rush to be punctual.

_**Also did you sleep well tonight?**_

That.. almost got him tripping on his feet. _W-What?_

_**No crazy lady tormenting your dreams, no hallucination?**_

_N-No. _He blinked as he didn't remember any of that in the quiet sleep he had woke up just few hours ago. _Should I have?_

_**Yes and no. **_Juste replied with a curious tone. _**I think.. we will talk about this later, you need to focus on your job today.**_

_U-Understood!_

Uniform packed in his backpack, Kaneki adjusted his eyepatch before finally stepping out of his flat.. to see a smiling Hide.

"Good morning, 'neki!"

Kaneki blinked, yet a small smile was already in his face. "Good morning, Hide."

The two boys smiled through the whole path to Anteiku, while the inner voice contemplated about what had happened in his.. sleep?

He hoped that he wasn't going to take the brunt of every traumatic episode Kenny is going to endure.. that would sucks massively.

Kaneki was the one that entered first through the doors, a familiar blue-haired girl nearby as he felt his feet trips and-!

_**How annoying.**_

I catched myself from making a quick fall on the floor, my little eye spying on the veiled glance from Touka.

It seemed that in that very moment only Irimi and Kouma catched the whole predicament, but the baristas barely gave it more than a simple look as they resumed their work.

Straightening myself up, I sighed. "Sure I'm c-clumsy today, H-Hide." The blond blinked at the scene but nodded.

_**And the Oscar goes to- **__I don't sound that much apologetic._

_**You sure do. I mean, you could put a the standard Canadian mindset to shame with your 'sorry's.**_

I reliquished the control the same moment, the Kirishima approached the two.

"Your shift starts in half an hour. Go change yourself and-" She paused, giving a quick glance at the Nagachika before returning on Kaneki's figure with a suspicious glare.

_W-Why is she that much upset?_

_**I may have forgot to tell you.. that she has some sort of double standard with humans.**_

_Uh?_

_**In layman's terms, she has a friend at her school that she cares so much that she would eat the human food she cook in the morning **__**but**__** she is also against others befriending humans and then telling them about their nature.**_

_That sounds like she is a hypocrite._

_**Maybe she is or maybe she is just into PTSD as much as you are.**_

_B-But I don't have PTSD._

_**Anyway, you better be going as you need to keep this job, boyo!**_

Biting down a surprised yelp at the pep talk, Kaneki rushed towards the room that served as a changing room.

Hide took a seat in one of the free tables, waiting for Kaneki and maybe enjoy the entire free hour before his own part-time job.

The blond gave a glance to the window wall that gave to the outside and sighed as he saw the clouds darkening.

It was sure going to rain that day.

* * *

**AN**

**If I had to be honest, if there hadn't been a cute factor to the AyaHina ship I would have probably got Hinami on the Harem group, to be an active member only few years later tho.**

**The first part of this chapter came out in a moment of sleep-induced lucidity and I decided to write it down and see how it looked like. I'm not disappointed by the results.**


	4. PTSD for Dummies! (Pt2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****: PTSD for Dummies! (Pt.2)**

* * *

Kaneki was unsure about this whole situation.

When he had been asked to give the new guests, the teen had complied with few contrasting thoughts.

The girl, Hinami, matched well the 'brunette imouto' Juste had been ranting about but..

There was something sad in her eyes, something familiar to one like him. But what and why?

The young man paused just before knocking at the door, eyes widening as a small warning was given by the 'voice' in his head.

And like he had been warned about, he restrained himself from jumping in utter fear when he saw the youngest Fueguchi eating a plate filled with bloody parts.

Pale and a bit panicking, Kaneki gestured at his hands as the girl stared at the cup of coffee and the fresh towel he had taken with him, her Kakugan giving brief glances to his face for some reason.

_**Some Ghouls have a very impressive smell sense. Hinami has a very acute one.**_

_S-She can smell that something is wrong with me?_

_**It is more about the fact you smell like Rize. The pheromones that Ghoul's noses pick mostly are those coming from the Kakuhou.**_

_And mine is from Rize.._

His musing were perfectly sealed away from the outside as he slowly found an interesting individual in Hinami.

The girl, albeit lacking some basis of elementary grammar, was quick enough to sponge any new information he was happy to give her.

For some reason, that brief moment of tutoring felt fitting for their two realities.

The brunette patted the spot near her seat in the couch, gesturing him to get closer for the whole 'grammar lesson'.

Then the topics moved away from the teaching as the young man noticed 'why' Juste had argued for him to take his copy of _Dropped Box_.

"Is that Monochrome Rainbow?"

The younger Ghoul blinked in surprise at the question, her eyes glancing at the mentioned literary piece.

"It.. It is a gift from my dad." Her tone going for a more sad tone, quite weird after having heard her chatting so lively.

_**That's because her father is always busy with his full-time work as doctor.**_

That was truly.. sad. Kaneki couldn't bring himself to truly draw parallels regarding that, having never had to deal with a fatherly figure in his entire life.

It was then that his body started to move without his permission, a sign that he had been put once more in the backstage of this peculiar scene.

"Is that so?" I said with a restrained tone, feeling bad for having pushed Hinami onto that particular sore spot.

My eyes moved to see the small drawing the girl had been busy before Kaneki had engaged her in the prior discussion and I blinked. "That is truly a good drawing style."

"Uh?" She was obviously confused at this change of topic but she nodded nonetheless. "T-Thank you."

"Is that your father?" My finger hovered over the blue figure with a small smile.

She nodded and I grinned. "He seems quite happy. I bet he likes those drawings too."

Hinami smiled at the compliment. "H-He likes to place them in his office... h-he said something about having something from us.."

She barely noticed as my hand started to slowly pat her head. "That means he cares a lot about you and your mother." I continued with a small smile. "Then why being saddened and all?"

She blinked as she continued to stare at the drawing. "B-Because.. I would want.. to have a real family-Owie."

The girl massaged the part I had poked in her head as I sighed. "Hinami-chan, you silly girl. That wish is already there!"

"B-But he's-" "Do you think he is doing it out of pleasure, to be away from his daughter and wife?"

She blinked but shook her head.

"Then your family is **real**. It's just that.. the _world _is bad." I coughed in my hand. "Sure, bad situations happen left and right once in a while but you care for each other, thus you will always have a family."

A small whine died in my throat. "The opposite.. isn't that even much of a pleasant thing, you know? Having your mother and father together with you.. but he stops caring."

**Everyone is somehow broken. You are.. just not in the way nor the same grade Kaneki-kun is.**

"O-Onii-san?"

I blinked and let a nervous chuckle leave my mouth. "N-Nothing. Just.. thinking about something else.."

I let go and Kaneki was quick to resume with his awkward approaches.. not before a small exchange.

_Juste? _

_**There are things that are better left unsaid, Kenny.**_

* * *

Touka Kirishima was dealing with a big dilemma as she continued through her duties of taking the orders of the clients at Anteiku.

She had decided to see how the former human would have reacted to Hinami, possibly messed up with her and gave the Kirishima a good reason to beat the crap out of him.

Her wide-eyes peeked silently as the whole event that she had not expected unfolded.

The young man was a true enigma. At times he would be clumsy and quite annoying, in others he seemed to be capable of be an average rookie.

Something that was biting at her small ounces of sanity that were left in her brain.

Yoriko had prepared two more dishes than the usual single one and when Touka reached the closest restroom, tears were falling mercilessly as she released the content of her stomach on the toilette.

That had sucked big time and so her mood that day was stuck on a very proverbial truce.

Plus there was the whole confusing exchange of glances between the blond nuisance and Kaneki, something that reminded her of some understandment but about what she couldn't truly pinpoint.

Her worst fear could as well be true in that very case.

It was two hours after the curious scene she had witnessed that the manager decided to give her something to use against her 'kohai'.

After Rize had disappeared, the 20th Ward feeding ground she had once guarded were now free game for several minor groups.

A powerplay was unavoidable but the staff was more than eager to do some damage control about the whole situation.

The issue? Someone was starting to bark louder than usual and this time it was Touka and her 'sidekick' to deal with whoever was causing trouble.

"Touka-neesan!" A brunette impacted on her as she was already moving to find and capt-ehrm _recover_ the young man. "Hinami-chan." She smiled as she loved the younger girl akin to a sister to her.

"Kaneki-niisan lent me this!" The blue-haired schoolgirl blinked at the title 'Dropped Box?' but was caught off-guard as Hinami giggled a little more louder. "It is from the same writer that did M-Mo-Monoch-Monochrome Rainbow!"

Touka felt proud that her surrogate sister had managed to learn such complicate word but she was also quite defeated by the notion of Kaneki being the only responsible for that.

"So, are you going to stay around or are you and your mom going out soon?"

Hinami hummed quietly. "Mom said that she wanted to buy some flowers... and maybe we could visit dad too."

So much cheerful.. the Kirishima felt at odds now when considering that she was considering to harm the 'surrogate big brother' to her surrogate little sister.

Bidding goodbye to the woman and her daughter, Touka returned to search for the elusive teen and catched in time a black blur moving inside manager's office.

Eyes checking left and right to see if someone was staring at her, the female Ghoul sighed in relief as she noticed that there were few clients (most of them already eating and drinking) and that the two Baristas were too busy chatting with some clients.

Her ear graced the wooden door as muffled words barely reached out. A failure, she thought, and had already moved out of the way as Kaneki finally opened the door, noticing her.

Her eyes glanced just in time to see a small envelope in Yoshimura's hands before truly focusing on the pressing issue.

"You are going to follow me around. The manager's orders."

Wide-eyed at the tone that left no space for protests, Kaneki nodded defeated as his 'senpai' started to led the way out of the coffee shop and towards the area that had been targetted the most.

Maybe Touka could be more lenient... maybe she will limit the punishment to any failure to just three punches than the early planned five. Yes, that seemed a fitting compromise.

* * *

**AN**

**Fun Fact: Nishiki and I share the same birthday. We both were born in February the 4th!**

**Juste... ain't going to be a flawless character. His hardships are slowly going to put some plans in jeopardy, especially regarding Jason and Aogiri.**


	5. PTSD for Dummies! (Pt3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 4****: PTSD for Dummies! (Pt.3)**

* * *

_Seriously why is she so hostile with me?_

_**Are you talking about Touka or life itself?**_

Kaneki groaned inwardly as he followed the younger teen where it had been signalled a disturbance in one of the feeding grounds in the 20th Ward.

The half-ghoul was confused by the term, knowing full well that the Anteiku staff ate suicide victims at best, and he could fantom why they should keep track of-

_**That's because it is important for their- **__**our**__** survival.**_

_B-But why? We can survive with just-_

_**Kenny, you are forgetting that Anteiku is not the only group in the Ward. If some loner just goes uber crazy they would draw the CCG on us. A bad situation to deal if we want to avoid battles.**_

_So it's.. it's just peace-keeping, nothing else?_

_**Yep! We just keeping the streets clean from crap-stain- Also did you know Rize was one of the troublemakers I was talking about?**_

_R-Really?_

_**Yep, she was called the Binge-Eater for good rea- get back on track, our Tsundere lead just noticed your lack of interest in the real world.**_

_Wha-*Whack*_

Kaneki recoiled a little as Touka bashed quite strongly his head with her own fist. Sure, eating properly and training had reduced his capacity to feel pain from _that_ but it would still leave a bruise behind.

"Keep you guard up! We are not going to play around."

_**Say the one that fight evil-doers with a white bunny mask.**_

The teen's lips twitched upwards and.. the Kirishima noticed as her eyes narrowed on him.

_S-Stop trying to make me laugh, I am going to die- __**Bah, she is just a little tsundere. All bark and no bite.**_

_But she has trained for longer than m- _He blinked and dodged in time, yet Ken felt something weird regarding the punch.

For a brief moment he was thankful that they had reached some alley away from strangers' eyes as he studied the _issue_ within Touka.

The half-ghoul dodged a kick by jumping over it, keeping his stance up as the girl snarled, her kakugan flaring... but no Kagune.

_Why is she not using her Kagune?_

_**Kenny, do you remember when we started to train your Rinkaku?**_

_It was pretty weak because-_ His eyes widened in realisation as he continued to answer the assault of the weakened Ghoul.

_But why is she not eating? Why would she-_ _**She is a high school girl, Kenny, do you seriously think that she is friendless?**_

_So she did this because... a friend? _An hopeful tone towards some connection with the now aggressive blue-haired gal.

_**Her friend, Kosaka Yoriko, is aspiring to become a chef. Issue is that Touka is the only one deigning to taste her experiments and so the little spitfire there is showing that she is a big softie.**_

Kaneki crouched as Touka slammed her fist onto the near wall, cracking it a little, but she recoiled the hand in suppressed pain.

Gritting her teeth, the girl prepared to throw another punch with her better fist.

**I **catched it easily as she stared in surprise at the situation.

_**Kenny.**_

_Yes?_

_**Remember to NOT let Yoriko and Hide met. That would be.. the recipe of doom.**_

"Can you please cease this hissy fit, you dunderhead?"

She growled but I squeezed her palm harder, breaking her little bravado quite quickly.

"Look." I sighed calmly. "I don't want to hurt you, nor jeopardise the manager's request, so I will ask you again **to stop with this childish tantrum.**"

She froze, paling a little as I let my killer intent coat my last few words.

Few moments passed and I nodded. "Good." I released her palm and pointed at her bruised one. "Let me check it."

Touka blinked once, her Kakugan now gone as she slowly but surely presented her red hand.

As one of my hand picked it softly, trying to avoid to pressure the hurting spot, while the other scooped through my small backpack, picking out a small ice bag.

As gently as I could, I started to press the cold bag on her skin and she flinched as I pressed a little more. "Keep pressing this until we return to Anteiku and- can you stop doing that fish's face?"

She closed her mouth, a little blush spreading in her embarassed cheeks. "S-Sorry."

I was quite taken aback how easily the edgy girl could be tamed, considering that she was still undergoing puberty and all.

Yet I remembered how she was going to grow to have a beautiful character and attitude. Kenny is truly going to feel lucky in the future..

_D-Do you know how we should do this? W-With Touka like that it would be difficult-_

_**Worry not, I have a plan.**_

"I will take the lead for now, Touka-san. So please, don't stress the wound and, when we returned to the shop, I would urge you to get something to eat."

We were walking as I admitted that last bit and she almost tripped in shock at me noticing that. "H-How?"

"Kinda weird not pulling your kagune on me, plus I would be disappointed if that childish brawl was your top shape."

She growled softly as we continued to walk where we would met the ultimate jerk.

The scene was the same, literally the same body with Yoshida Kazuo munching at it as silently and stealthly he could. I faked a cough, drawing his attention to us.

His Kakugan was flaring in surprise. "W-Who are you?"

I sighed calmly. "Not important, you should _dodge that_." He seemed confused at first then his dreadful realisation dawned on him and he rolled away from the blue Bikaku trying to decapitate him.

"I could have forgiven you for entering my turf but.. to actually defend a thief?" Nishiki Nishio scowled as he jumped in front of me, staring harshly. "That is rude."

"Rude is carving some 'turf' out of a feeding grounds without some official declaration and.." I waved my hand close to my nose. "You should seriously wash your teeth."

A growl left the man's throat but I smiled cheekily, ignoring Touka's stare and Kaneki's concerned 'words'.

"Ballsy words from a shitty bastard." The reason why I was willing to go against him? Kaneki's body was stronger and the Rinkaku trumped a Bikaku. "I may be a shitty bastard, but at least I recognise a dick move when I see one."

"And what you are going to do? Force me out of the Ward and risking the CCG on your ass-" "Of course not!"

The man paused at the interjection and I sighed. "Yoshimura-san wishes for this little powerplay to be moderated at least, so it would be nice if you passed by Anteiku and talked to the manager, _to officialise your standing in the 20th_."

Nishiki blinked and I prayed for my little gamble to succeed.

"If that's what it takes to not be bothered again, then fine I will be there tomorrow morning."

I nodded and turned to a wide-eyed Touka, my mind's gears rolling quickly as I got a 'brilliant idea'. "Also Nishiki-san, if it isn't any problem, could you give a look to Touka-san's hand?"

"Why should _I_ give a look at her?" I smiled readily at this. "Well, I heard about you from my friend, Hide, and he told me you were at Kamii too, I think you are in Pharmaceutical Department?"

His eyes narrowed but he nodded slowly at that. "Yes.. I think I know whom you are talking about and... just a look, nothing else."

I nodded and, while the Kirishima was getting a quick check-up, I turned to the aerobics instructor. "I don't think I need to explain to you that you should not approach this area in the future to get some food. Try at Anteiku at least."

The man nodded profusely as he started to ran quickly out of sight. What a crazy but generic individual..

* * *

Would you believe it? It was the bridge where Touken was technically kick-started and.. I was still in control. TIME TO SWITCH UP!

Kaneki blinked in surprise as he found himself back in control, feeling more directly the staring coming from a confused Touka.

_**It would be pretty weird if someone as meek as you turned in just a brief moment into someone that **__**charismatic and cool-**__Apart the self-praising, what do you think she will-_

"How did you do that?"

_...WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?!_

_**Something smart?**_

Ignoring the sassy reply, the half-ghoul tried to avoid getting bodied by riling up the girl behind him.

"What?"

"How did you, Kaneki Ken." She pointed at him with her free hand. "Manage to not only know where to go but also dealt with someone as hotheaded as Nishiki?"

'_**Also how did you know how to make me switch back my half-assed attitude to my old shy one?' Jokes aside, use the smell to explain 'where', use the Hide's reference to explain how 'you' made Nishiki reconsider attacking you and the stroke of pride by calling his turf 'his own' as a way to soothe his nerves.**_

"I-I started to use m-more my nose and-" "You are lying."

_H-HOW- __**Maybe if you DON'T scratch your chin while talking, you might be able to lie more easily.**_

Kaneki indeed noticed that his hand had betrayed him by doing that.

"Can you at least explain how you managed to literally 'man up' for so long?"

I smiled. "That is because Kaneki Ken is still in the process of achieving that charisma but.. I am not."

She blinked, a confused expression painted in her face. "W-What?"

"Let me just point it out simply for you: I will explain _how _but it will be in the safe walls of Anteiku- and before you ask, Yoshimura-san knows this little secret already."

"You are not lying?" I groaned and facepalmed at her hesitancy.

"Why should I?" I turned around with a small smile. "I think you deserve the truth."

* * *

**AN**

**While I was writing this chapter, my computer decided to go in Defcon 1 (shutting down and started to beep loudly.). Had to shut it down wait a while and then try tentatively moving around the desktop and Firefox. Thankfully it works and I should easily be able to update the Oddballs too today.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Guest Q****: Dunno what happened end of February/first days of March there had been a massive shortage of readers. Dunno if this was for some festivity or other stuff. Harem Plan is solely limited to those women that could be paired with Kaneki (those that don't have a Ship already), ergo I don't think I will have Hinami in the harem as I need to have her to convert Ayato. It's kind of cracky as Tale of Two Kings but I don't think this will be short. Already planned a possible sequel after reading a curious timeline to explore.**


	6. PTSD for Dummies! (Pt4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 5****: PTSD for Dummies! (Pt.4)**

* * *

So I while I had planned to have this discussion with Touka early enough to prevent trust issue in the possible future, I was quite unsure how to deal with the silver-haired man eyeing me as a possible enemy.

Sure, Yomo has enough reasons to be suspsicious but.. I don't think Kaneki would like to see his body beaten so severely.

_Y-Yomo-san isn't like that._

_***Tsk* Do you seriously expect someone of his frame to **__**not**__** be accustomed with fighting? Before joining Anteiku he was quite the shoot-first-ask-later kind of guy.**_

_B-But he is so- __**Calm, patient? Let's just say that traumas can do that..**_

"Well?" I sighed as I had quite forgotten how snappy the Kirishima was at this age.

A little firecracker with a big heart.. "Well, I suppose I should explain how a nerdy guy can turn into something a bit more serious when the time requires it, correct?"

She nodded, a scowl in her face pressed much more how annoyed she was.

"Well..." I pointed to myself with both my hands, aiming at the head. "For some reason, which I can't explain because unknown even to me, _I got stuck with Kaneki Ken._" Touka's eyes blinked in confusion while Yomo frowned. "I am not _just some voice in someone's head before _any of you ask and.. I know stuff. Lots of it."

"That doesn't make any sense." I nodded at the older Ghoul. "That's right! I am quite nonsensical as if _I shouldn't be there right now_."

"If you wanted to waste our time then-" "She wouldn't be angry, Yomo."

The man blinked at the cryptical words but soon his expression changed into something less friendly. "Yoshimura-"

"Wouldn't know the very words she told you when you held your niece the first time."

_N-Niece?_

_**Be quiet and listen.**_

"Don't you dare-" "She would always be your big sister."

That seemingly removed any ounce of fear regarding me revealing that secret to Touka.

"Y-You.." I didn't need to look at the girl to know she was incredibly confused and surprised by the mere idea the stronger Ghoul was reacting _so much_ to those sentences. "S-She would?"

"I suppose she would. She **is your big sister and will always be there somehow**."

I stared a little more as Renji tried to reassert himself over his emotions and I turned to look at Touka. "So... do I have to continue?"

The girl hesitated, unsure and- "Do you have intimate knowledge?"

I could feel Kaneki doubleback in our mind and, frankly, I was staring at her wide-eyed by that bold question and I kind of contemplated about this a little more.

Chapter 129 wasn't truly intimate knowledge so... no?

"I think no." She didn't like my answer if I had to take under consideration the fact she was now choking me quite fiercely.

"What do you mean you 'think no'?" Thankfully one of her hands was still weaker than the usual and I merely sighed in that hold. "I mean that I know that I don't have anything lewd on you _now._ But since I am here and since I want to change the future I don't think what I know about _that_ will happen."

"Who." I turned to Renji, the man had surprisingly recovered from that emotional moment at the mere idea I knew whom was going to get her niece.

_I don't know why but I feel incredibly worried right now.._

What a curious comment, I wonder if it was some Kaneki Sense I had yet to learn about..

"If I told you, you would kill me because it would seem BS and then you would be mauled by Touka."

His eyes narrowed. "And why should she 'maul' me?" I sighed as I _had_ to be a jerk in that very moment to avoid to be murdered by an overprotective uncle.

"Because she would question why you are doing this for her, why are you being so vehemently interested in her social life."

He blinked and turned to his side to see the blue-haired girl looking at him suspiciously.

"You.. You framed me?" I grinned at this but I decided to honestly say 'no'.

"I mean she _has to learn about that truth._"

"She isn't ready and-" "I swear if you say something about 'maturity' and other shenanigans, I will assure you that Touka _knows stuff._"

The girl's cheeks seemed to burn in shame as I said those words. Fitting to see how her sexual knowledge was going to be used to embarass her... when in the Canon she used it to embarass Kaneki.

Karma is quite the b*tch..

It was then that I decided that.. it was enough. "While I understand that you both have stuff to sort out, I think I will go back in my little corner."

...

"What?" Touka was vocal about it, leaving to Yomo the silent reaction of surprise.

"I had.. trouble to sleep yesterday and I have stayed awake for too long. I will leave Kaneki to deal with this mess and.. ciao!"

A blink later and Kaneki was thrown onto the middle ground between the silver-haired man and the girl that much detested him.

_I hate you, Juste!_

* * *

"You know, maybe we should stop meeting like this.."

Once my consciousness slipped, I found myself staring at the giggling face owned by Rize Kamishiro.

This time I wasn't in my living room, the ceiling grey and the comfy bed I was laying onto was.. mine. I was in my room but-

"Is that so?" She sounded disappointed and saddened by this, yet that smile managed to preserve itself in that dull moment. "And I thought we could have _found a common ground together_."

Another laugh and I sighed in annoyance. I could feel her pressing more on my body, squishing her bosom over my chest and... Why couldn't I get a moment of rest?!

"I would be pleased to do that but.." I shrugged a little. "Maybe if you weren't a maneater that gluttonously devoured poor guys for sport and.. you bought me some McDonalds, I would certainly jump at the occasion quite willingly."

The plum-haired hummed in my chest as she snuggled even closer, ignoring the sign of discomfort I was proving with this teasing or.. maybe she just wanted to tease me this much.

"We are kind of a weird mental impasse.. maybe something can be done about it but.. you could be right."

I flinched as I saw her Kagune forming above us and few tendrils.. moved towards the library?

"Wha-" "Shush." Her finger was upon my lips. "I want to do something today and.. it will not be that _horrible _for you."

A small book fell on my head. "Ouch!" I massaged the bruising part while staring at the work.

"You want me to read you... this book?" She nodded and I blinked.

"A book about WW2?" Another nod.

"You sure you wouldn't want something-" Her tendrils snapped into a terrifying position, as if poised to kill me by stabbing onto my body.

"I always wanted to read about this argument but.. never had the time with my cravings and." She neared her mouth to one of my ears. "You already refused me once, Juste, don't make me come for more~"

I could feel some heat rising in my cheeks and ears. "_Okay, well book about WWII herewego!_"

She giggled at my short outburst and I slowly started to read outloud the first pages, noticing barely how the girl moved in a more comfortable position to read the book herself in silence.

It was in that distinct moment that I made a serious consideration about the matter.

This was closest contact I had with a girl that was incredibly smart and gorgeous but.. she kind of was not alive...

_Drat, I know that is somehow your fault Kaneki!_

* * *

"So Juste-san left you there to deal with Yomo-san and Touka-chan?"

Kaneki nodded at him with a tired expression, trying to find some rest in that peaceful moment.

After Juste had relinquished control back the situation had spiraled in an incredibly confused predicament.

If he had to summarise the whole debacle in few words it would be "Yomo is Touka's uncle".

It was surprising, sure, but Kaneki felt awkward to be present in that very personal scene.

Maybe he should have asked to leave the roomthe moment he got back to use his body but... he was quite surprised by how Juste had manouvered himself through the previous moments.

He had gambled so much and had appeared quite calm regarding the whole situation, never showing a hint of doubt.

_I wonder what he does in his sleep.._

That was also another situation the curious being had yet to explain as he shouldn't have a _reason_ to rest nor feel tired with his lack of a corporeal connection.

Could it be that-

"Ohi 'neki, you there?"

Kaneki blinked in surprise as he saw Hide shaking his shoulder. "Y-Yeah, I was just.. thinking."

The human snorted. "Of course you would and.. Touka-chan is staring at you."

Indeed the girl was looking his direction yet her expression was quite different than the glares she was usual to throw at him.

Once she noticed the dark-haired teen was staring at her, the Kirishima looked away from his lingering watch, her cheeks blushing in embarassment.

"Did.. Did you do that or was that.. his work?"

What was Hide talking about? Maybe he meant that Juste had done something he had not understood when it had happened?

Perhaps, he conceded, he was still too much inexperienced with talking with other people and he would be lying to say that someone with a sturdy character like Touka wasn't easy to chat with.

"Also Kenny, I had to tell you this. I found someone quite nice and asked if she wanted to got with a date with me!"

He blinked. "That is.. nice?" A yelp left his mouth as the blond pulled him close. "You and Touka are coming too!"

..."What?!"

**AN**

**Next time will have the Double Date!**

**Also, for those that like FSN stories with a hint of Gamer, I announce you all that Fate Player Online Redux is now out! **

**Review Q&A!**

**Guest Q****: The number is rising but I think the schedule is getting too much tight for me. I am quite close to finish few of my works and hopefully should be able to give those new ones some more attention. Hinami is actually 14 and yes, she ain't going to be paired with anyone at the moment. I will let her grow up to 17 and then ship her with Ayato in the smoothest way possible. Trust me there is plenty of women that are single in the series and can become part of his Harem and.. Eto is a big '?' as I have some plans about her that goes.. **_**kinda over the Harem and into something else quite selfish from me but.. yeah.**_  
**I can understand your situation and I will tell you that it is going to take a long time before Volume 4 things start to appear in this story so.. yeah you are safe for now :) **  
**P.S. Mangarock has the whole :Re series.**


End file.
